


'cause you might be aggressive when i'm in need of your presence

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [39]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Dream wants to leave.This is the first time he’s had this thought, standing in front of the land of L’manberg, with Sapnap on his side. It’s nearly shocking, but as he stands there, his expression hidden behind his mask, he can’t help but realize that it’s been in him all along.or, Dream leaves, but it comes with a price
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 11
Kudos: 286





	'cause you might be aggressive when i'm in need of your presence

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i just wanted to let yall know that this fic talks about/references schlatt abusing dream, so that you don't accidentally hurt urself or something like that while reading this. it's not explicit (i dont think), but i thought that you should know
> 
> TWO FICS IN ONE DSY LETS GO LADS!!!!!!
> 
> hhhh idk who to dedicate this to uhhhhhhh ill say all the people who i have told about my writing and then they have told me my writing was good and then i cried (ash, dream, lance, and i think that’s it????)
> 
> uh im so sorry for this one it started with a good idea and then it turned into This
> 
> anyways. if u read this im sorry im genuinely a horrible writer yikes
> 
> title from bargain flights by j ember

Dream wants to leave.

This is the first time he’s had this thought, standing in front of the land of L’manberg, with Sapnap on his side. It’s nearly shocking, but as he stands there, his expression hidden behind his mask, he can’t help but realize that it’s been in him all along.

The second time he has this thought, it’s when he’s sitting between George and Sap, sitting in front of a burning fire. They’re planning an attack, but he’s not listening. He’s just thinking about how much he wants to leave, how much he wants to leave their abuse.

He thinks it many times after that, and some of them are completely random. He can be just doing something as simple as gathering wheat when the thought pops into his head, and it doesn’t leave until he distracts himself. Other times, it pops in when he’s forced to fight, when he’s forced to kill, and he hates it.

When the elections happen, when they leave him to join other people, he’s nearly glad. Nearly, because once everything crashes down, once Wilbur and Tommy are banished, he realizes he has to continue, he has to do what he can, and he has to still be with George and Sap, acting as if Schlatt isn’t hell on earth.

This charade goes on for as long as he can manage, until Schlatt slaps him one day, yelling at him about something, taking his mask and breaking it in front of him, and he runs.

He runs out the door and shoves his way through the people, until he’s out from the walls and into the forest, where no one can find him. There’s blood on his face, a cut from where one of the branches whipped into his face and carved an ugly line, and he wipes it away as he settles onto the forest floor, wrapping his arms around his body.

He can feel the beginning of something coming on, but he doesn’t know what to do, lost in this forest. He’s left Manberg, and he doesn’t know when he’s going to return.

A twig snaps to his side, but he doesn’t turn his head towards the sound, only moves to pull his knees up and to bury his face into them. He’s trying to focus, but he can feel the tears already streaming down his face, and he’s trying not to panic, but that may be too late.

A hand settles onto his shoulder, and he jerks in surprise, bringing his face out his knees.

Wilbur is standing beside him, the hand on his shoulder belonging to him. There’s concern on his face, clear in his eyes, and Dream wonders why he’s concerned before he remembers Wilbur is looking at him.

Tommy is stood beside the brunette, a hand settled on his axe, but he doesn’t look like he wants to not be doing anything. There’s concern in his eyes as well, and Dream feels more tears well up in his eyes before looking back down.

“I’m sorry,” He says, and his voice sounds broken. “You can go, if you don’t want to see this.”

He doesn’t see it, but Wilbur glances at Tommy, a concerned look in his eyes, before he settles onto the grass beside Dream, keeping his hand on his shoulder. Now, though, he moves it, wrapping it around Dream’s shoulder, pulling him close.

“Why are you crying?” He asks softly, and Dream near shudders at that.

“Schlatt,” He starts, before cutting himself off, crying once again. “He, he slapped me, and-“ 

He’s unable to finish his sentence, crying, and Wilbur doesn’t say anything, only pulls him into a hug. He accept it easily, and cries into his shirt, gripping it with his hands.

“He hurt me.” He cries, and Wilbur runs his fingers through Dream’s hair, trying to calm him down. “He broke the one thing that protected me, and he fucking hurt me.”

-

Wilbur’s concerned for Dream, and as he holds the blonde, he can feel this concern growing, even more so as Dream speaks. He glances up at Tommy, a question on his tongue, but it’s answered easily by the concerned look on Tommy’s face as well.

Dream tires himself out in his arms, and when he picks the man up a moment later, he doesn’t even fight it. Only rests his head again Wilbur’s chest tiredly.

“Shit, Dream,” He says softly, and when he looks down a moment later, the man’s fallen asleep. There’s blood dried on his face, and he makes a mental note to clean that off of him before he adjusts his grip, moving the man slightly.

“Is he okay?” Tommy asks softly beside him, and he sighs.

“I don’t know.” He says this just as softly, and when they arrive outside of the entrance to Pogtopia, Tommy opens the door without a question. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Tommy says, and they head inside quietly, footsteps echoing in the room. They can hear Tubbo and Techno talking about something, but Wilbur ignores it in favor of going to the medbay.

Fundy’s stood in there already, messing with one of the chests, and he turns around to greet them, a question on the tip of his tongue, before he spies the man in Wilbur’s arms.

“Is that Dream?” He asks, and when Wilbur nods, he turns back to rustle through the chests. 

“It’s just a cut on his face.” Wilbur tells him, and he nods.

“Still need to clean it.” Fundy tells him, and he walks to settle Dream on the bed, lowering him gently.

“He has wounds on his hands as well.” Tommy speaks up, and Wilbur’s eyes go to Dream’s hands, and Tommy isn’t wrong. “They look like burn marks.”

“Who do you think gave them to him?” Wilbur asks, and he isn’t expecting a response, but Fundy is the one to answer. 

“Schlatt. That’s the kind of shit that he would do.” His voice is hard, and his hands hold the bandages tight when he kneels beside Wilbur. “Of course he would do that to Dream. He’s his most valuable player, and without him there to fight, he would have nothing.”

“Does Sapnap and George know?” Tommy asks, and Fundy shakes his head as he brings the washcloth up to Dream’s face.

“They’re his best friends. They would never stay with that bastard if they knew that he was doing this.” 

They sit in silence as Fundy cleans and bandages Dream’s wounds, and once he’s done, Wilbur picks him back up.

“You aren’t going to keep him here?” Fundy asks, confused, and Wilbur shakes his head.

“It’d probably be better for everyone if they knew he was in a room with somebody else, and not alone.” Fundy nods in understanding, and Wilbur continues. “Besides, it’d also be better for him if he woke up in a room that looks lived in, y’know?”

“Yeah, yeah, I get you.” Fundy says, nodding in understanding. “Just be careful.” 

“I will.”

-

When Sapnap walks into his room and sees a note left on his desk, he’s a little suspicious. Especially when he sees that it’s addressed to both him and George. _Especially_ when he sees, written at the bottom, that it’s about Dream.

“George! Come here!” He calls, and when George pops his head in, he gestures for him to get closer. “There’s a letter for us.”

“How’d it get here?” George asks with a frown, but they open it anyways.

_Sap and George, I’m sorry to be doing this, but when you read this, I need you to meet me at these cords the moment you can. Schlatt is dangerous, more than anyone realizes, and I want you to see this before you make any more decisions. It’s about Dream, and I promise you’ll want to see this._

The cords are at the bottom of the page, and Sapnap lets it drop back onto the desk before turning to look at George, the question already coming out.

“Are we going?”

“Of course.” George says. “It’s about Dream.”

-

“Dream, stay still, please,” Fundy asks, and the needle hovers back near the skin.

“I’m trying,” Dream says, but he stills, and the needle enters his skin soon enough.

He can hear talking, but it’s mostly overshadowed by Tommy talking in front of him, sitting with the uno cards in his hand, Tubbo and Techno sitting on chests beside the bed, and he throws down a red 1, grinning at Tubbo’s face.

“That’s bullshit!” Tommy screeches, and he laughs, Tubbo dropping his cards down. Techno gathers them up, shuffling, and Tommy’s yelling at Dream’s laughing face when Sapnap and George walk in behind Wilbur, who just sighs tiredly at the site. “WILBUR, DREAM IS CHEATING!”

“Am not!” Dream laughs, his head tilted against the pillow. His eyes are closed, and this is the only reason he must not be reacting to Sapnap and George being in their little space. “You’re just a sore loser.”

“You’re a sore loser.” Tommy mutters, punching Dream.

“Tommy! Don’t fucking punch him while I’m giving him stitches.” Fundy curses, and he finishes it a moment later, cursing Tommy once again before pulling Dream up. “You’re gonna need to keep your eyes open for this one, Dream. I don’t want to accidentally mess you up.”

Dream opens his eyes easily, and that’s when he finally notices the three stood near the entrance of the room, but he’s unable to do anything as Fundy starts.

“Uh, hey,” He says, and his voice is quiet, quieter than usual, and he flinches when Fundy brings the needle through again, muttering a quiet apology to the ginger.

“They just wanted to see if you were okay.” Wilbur says, and they leave the room quickly after that, leaving it in silence.

“What was that?” Tommy asks, after a moment, and nobody answers.

-

“Why was he getting stitched up?” George asks, once they’re in the safety of Wilbur’s room, and the older sighs. He expected this question, but not so soon.

“Uh, the one on his leg, that was a wound from Schlatt that hadn’t healed yet.” He says, and when he says a couple more, the two’s expressions getting darker the more Wilbur explains. He gets to the sixth one before George stops him, hand heavy. “Sorry you had to see that, though. I didn’t know Fundy was still stitching him up.”

“It’s okay.” George says, and when he glances over at Sap, the man’s messing with his headband, a clear sign of how fucking nervous it is.

“If it makes it any better, the one on his face was just from a branch.” Wilbur says, and Sap just frowns. He waits, knowing they have more to ask, and he doesn’t have to wait for long.

“What happened?” Sap asks, and Wilbur’s eyes flicker down, briefly, before meeting his again.

“I found him in the forest, on the edge of a panic attack.” He starts, and his hands twist nervously. “He was bleeding from his face, and I could feel more wounds through his clothes, and I didn’t know that they were from before, so I had just assumed something attacked him. So I brought him here, and had Fundy treat him, and then brought him to my room. I left to do something, and when I came back, he was awake, and he was so fucking scared. And when I finally asked, he told me that he had left Manberg. He said that Schlatt’s been treating him like absolute shit, but only when you two are away.

“He says that Schlatt will wound him when he does something wrong, and if he thinks that Dream ever has the thought of leaving him, he’ll wound him then. He’s told me all that times Schlatt’s hurt him, and I’m not going to tell them all, because that’s something for him to tell you, but it’s too fucking many. But, he left Manberg, because Schlatt smacked him, knocking his mask off, and then Schlatt fucking broke it in half, so he ran. And then like I said, I found him, and now here we are.”

The room settles into silence, and when Wilbur glances up at them, he can see the anger in the way that Sap’s fists are clenched and in the way George’s glasses look like they’re going to break in his grasp.

“That motherfucker.” Is the only thing that Sap says, and his voice near breaks at the end, and he looks down at the ground as George settles a hand on his back, before bringing his face back up, anger in his expression. “What does it cost to join you?”

“Nothing.” Wilbur tells him, “Only the promise that you’ll kill Schlatt.”

“Done.” Sap and George both say fiercely, and Wilbur grins, holding a hand out for both of them to shake.

“Welcome to the club.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @willsoot on tumblr (for now)


End file.
